The invention relates to a transportable measuring probe, a measuring system, a process for determining measurement values, and also a use of the measuring system.
Transportable measuring probes are known from the prior art for various application purposes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,186 B1, a measuring probe is disclosed for measuring temperatures in cryolite melts. Such measuring probes have a sensor and also signal lines, which are connected to evaluation electronics by a cable. In this way, these probes are transportable to a limited extent and can be used at different measurement locations.
From G. G. Fryer et al., “Reduction Cell Control Technology,” Light Metal, pp. 331-339, The Minerals, Metals & Materials Society, Barry Welch ed. (1998), it is known to arrange stationary transmitters on melting furnaces in aluminum factories for transmitting radio signals to operators equipped with so-called pagers. Here, alarm information is transmitted if limit values are exceeded. Essential data are delivered from the individual furnaces to a control center. Devices for wireless transmission of measurement signals obtained in molten steel are known from Japanese published patent application JP 2000-028438 A and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,576 A.
From Lulea University Technology, an indoor positioning system is known (ISSN 1404-5494), with whose help very precise determination of positions within buildings is possible. This system is an expansion of GPS, which does not function in enclosed buildings without additional means. The adaptation of a GPS system for use in indoor spaces is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,114 A.